Sapphire
by ShortieGirl06
Summary: Flashbacks occur to each other on a special occasion. Short drabble. [GS]


A/N: It's been a while since I wrote fan fiction. I might be a bit rusty. As you begin to read, you'll notice that I am writing up my own memories of them. There's only one that I didn't make up and you'll notice right away which one it is. I hope you like this. Thanks goes to Janet for beta reading this.

----------

Rain was pouring hard on the whole city of Las Vegas. As little rain drops gushed down in front of the Crime Lab, Grissom stared at Sara from across the room. She was mingling with some of her co-workers.

_Grissom watched her as she walked into the room. She sat in the middle row with a pen and paper in hand. She saw him starting at her and smiled. He nodded in return and waited until other people arrived. _

Sara looked over at Grissom and smiled. She excused herself to the people she was talking to and walked towards him. All he could do was hold his breath.

"_Hi, my name is Sara Sidle." She said with her outstretch hand. _

_He shook her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you Miss Sidle. My name is Gil Grissom." _

_As if she didn't know that, she smiled anyway without making any remark. "I like your seminar. It was very insightful." _

_He just nodded._

"Hello Grissom. How are you tonight?" She asked, smiling.

"I am doing rather fine, now." He hinted.

She blushed and found her heart beating fast once again.

"_You just don't like sports."_

"_That's not true-- I've been a baseball fan my whole life."_

"_Baseball. Well, that figures. All those stats."_

"_It's a beautiful game."_

"_Since when are you interested in beauty?"_

"_Since I met you."_

_She looked at him, wondering if her ears were deceiving her. She went to speak, but he turned and looked at her. Oh, god. Those intense blue eyes._ _She had to look away._

"Are you enjoying the party?" He asked her.

"Yeah, it's nice." She wondered if Grissom brought her a present. She dismissed it when she looked down at his hands.

He knew what she was thinking and spoke before she was crushed. "I left your present in my office."

She looked up at him and smiled.

"Do you want to see it?"

Her face glowing with happiness as she took a step forward. She looked down and then up at him. Close enough to kiss him. "Lead the way."

"_Open your eyes." _

_She opened them and saw a beautiful scenery. She gasped. _

"_Oh, Grissom. This is beautiful." She looked over the trees and the reddish pink sky from a high place. Taking a deep breath, she whispered. "Thank You." _

"_You're welcome. It was something I had to do."_

_She looked at him and smiled. This is what he gave her, a beautiful piece of nature. _

She still remembered that day. He had taken her to a secret place that she couldn't explain. He didn't tell her where he was going that day nor did she ask. When she got there, he told her to close her eyes and take his hand. What she saw was nothing what she had expected.

She looked over at him, smiling to herself. She wished she could go there again.

He stopped and she wondered why. Then she remembered why they even came.

He opened the door and bowed his head, "ladies first."

She walked in and sat in his chair.

He went to his desk and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small box and handed it to her.

He looked at her face and knew right away she was wondering what was in it.

"Go ahead and open it," he urged.

She opened it and saw a ring with a sapphire in it. She looked at Grissom and then back at the ring.

"It was my grandmother's. She gave it to me before she died." He let that sink in. "She told me to give it to a girl that I love."

She looked at him in stunning silent.

"You love me?"

"Since the day I met you."

_Since I met you._

"Are we still going to keep it a secret?"

"Only if you want to."

She smiled at him and leaning over for a kiss. He kissed her and moved away slowly. He wanted to know the answer. Yes or no?

As if she read his mind, she slipped the ring on her finger. "Yes but not right now. We've kept it quiet for a while now, what is a couple of days?"

He smirked at her and stood up. "We better get to your party. People are probably wondering where you went."

She nodded and she grabbed his hand as they stepped out the door.

"Grissom," he looked at her and she smiled. "I love you, too."

----

The End


End file.
